The Worlds' Gates: Book I
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: Full summary inside, the full summary won't fit here... Note: I might repair several chapters from time to time. All reviews are accepted. DON'T LIKE   DON'T READ. DISCONTINUED coz no one seems to like this.  Sorry


**Last Edited: October 8, 2011**

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ..**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

The Black Organization found out about the mysterious gates which are spreaded all over the world and invented by an unknown scientist. Apparently, they re-activate the gates and assembled an army from many worlds! Shinichi (Conan) found it out from a ''certain somebody'', and investigate. On the process of stopping their plans, Shinichi's secret was found out, by _them_! The B. O. on his tail! FBI, CIA, police forces, even his friends all got involved! As he put everything back and closed the gates with the help of everyone, he get caught in a confrontation! What will he do when the Org nearly got them all?

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

You won't find disclaimer beyond this chapter. So sorry that I couldn't type ALL of them...

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Honestly, I do __**NOT**__ own anything here... All materials belonged to their respective owners (Since I put others beside Detective Conan, too. Only as side characters) If I EVER own DC, perhaps I'll end up making all readers crying (?)._

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

Hopely you enjoyed this... Anyway, this is my first fanfic (second, actually... The first got deleted and discontinued). All reviews are accepted, just tell me what do you think and where I've go wrong so I won't repeat them the next time.

Sorry if I misspelled and every other mistakes... and thanks a lot to those who had reviewed.

By the way, a bit spoiling, I already made the main plot for this one, but due to many homeworks and many other things, I guess I'll be late in updating (please be patient with me)

Just in case you didn't have an account, there's a good news for you: I enabled anonymous reviews, so don't worry.

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

_I think the genres are:_

_- Angst (for 'playing' with Shinichi a bit... I'm sorry, Shinichi)_

_- Parody (for picking other characters from other movies, etc.)_

_- Friendship, a bit (for having strong bonds during the journey)_

_- Sci-fi, a bit (for the gates that connects)_

_No ROMANCE (perhaps a bit). No kissing, unless a mother to her child (either on the cheek / forehead, nothing more). The word 'kiss' for a couple (male x female, no YAOI), will be censored. I'll try for not writing that word, though. So sorry for that._

**.. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

_**WARNING: **__OOC, crazy ideas (yea, yea, I know), angst, no perfect English included, may took long to update, this story may / may not have something to do with the main plot, you might not seen disclaimer on other chapters, may be boring, etc._

_**- DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ -**_

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

_For my main OOC / OC / OCC, I'll be borrowing the shape of Zeke, Shadow, and Ambient from __**ZOIDS: CHAOTIC CENTURY **_**for the original shape**_**.**_ The character only worked as a side character... Only dropping hints, no real major role. Perhaps you'll find her thoughts of as an opinion / thoughts. I also made her a shapeshifter: I like it. (that's all my spoiler)

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

_**Special thanks to:**_

- Blu the Spix Macaw (the main idea)

_- _Mask Rider Roy

- spiritgurl21 (for telling me my grammar mistakes)

_**Cast:**_

**- Border lines: **bkozak (_**Goodbye, Moon**_)

**- Origin of story: **Blu the Spix Macaw and other FF writer

**- Original story: **Detective Conan (_**Gosho Aoyama**_)

**- etc.**

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

Yours truly,

Author

Bellow is the Prologue, I put them together... But the 'Last updated' will still be there...

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

**L. E.: 8th Oct, 2011**

**.. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

_**A/N: **__Finally made it... Phew... It took me some time to be able to get an idea... If you're asking for disclaimer, then you didn't read them above. So sorry: I won't be able to keep typing disclaimers in ALL chapters... I hope you could understand._

_Enjoy_

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

''Gin...'' a very cold tone, which is as cold as ice spoke. His face was all covered with shadow, making it impossible to look at his face. He was sitting on a chair. The chair was positioned a bit higher than the floor, making him seemed like sitting on a throne. Although unclear, you could see his glithering eyes. His eyes is very cold, very sharp, making everyone who didn't work for him, shivered.

Then, a tall figure, wearing all black, from hat, coat, and shoes stood up. His hair which is very long and white, dangling from left to right. His face was mostly covered by his hair and hat. He approached the throne-like.

''Yes, Boss...'' he said, bowing down a bit as he gave him his respect. ''What is it?'' he asked.

The person grinned. His teeth seemed to be shining in the dark.

''Prepare our weapons. Gather the whole trustworthy members.'' he stood up as he picked up a cigarette and lighted it. ''We'll have a meeting, tonight at midnight.'' Gin nodded. The person called the Boss chuckled. ''Good, good. Now go'' he said as he sat down again and gestured for him to leave. Gin bowed down and left, bringin along another builded man with him. The other man was tall, muscled, wearing sunglasses and full black accessories.

''Boss...''. The Boss turned to the left and saw a foreigner lady. Her hair is blonde, a bit wavy. She was probably in her mid 20-30, seemed like an American. She smiled a bit as she waved a paper and gave it to the Boss.

The Boss took it and examined it. ''What's this, Vermouth?'' he asked as he looked at the lady next to him whom he called Vermouth as she chuckled.

''Boss, this is our discovery. We just happened to found it 2 hours ago.'' she said as she picked up her Boss' lighter. The Boss looked at her. ''Oh, may I?''. The Boss only nodded while he kept reading the report. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he smirked. Vermouth looked at him, surprised at his mood change.

''This is amazing, Vermouth! Brilliant!'' he cried as he stood up. ''Where is this thing?'' he asked as he was poking a spot on the paper.

Vermouth chuckled. ''It's already at the basement compartment, Boss.''

The Boss' eyes widened again and he looked down with widened eyes. ''Oh... I see... Vermouth, go and get it into motion, now!'' he shouted as he pointed to the door. Vermouth nodded.

''Excuse me, Boss...'' she said, leaving. As she passed the main door, she looked back a while and sighed. _'Well, my precious Silver Bullet-kun... It seems that you'll get yourself in a real mess pretty soon.'_ she thought sadly and shook her head. _'No, I must release my pet to protect and warn my Silver Bullet.'_ she thought. Before Vermouth left for the basement, she went to the roof first, to where pets were kept. Vermouth took out her dove. She rubbed her (the dove) neck gently as she slipped a small letter.

''Go and sent it to him, won't you, my precious shapeshifter organoid's messenger?'' she said. The dove nodded. ''Thanks to her, we could communicate each other clearly.''

_''I could do it, Vermouth...''_ she said softly. _''I knew that this was going to happen, but I just can't think that this will happen so soon...''_

''Me too'' replied Vermouth. ''Now'' she said, opening the small door above her. ''Go''. She thrown the dove outside, making it flew away. After that, she sighed and closed the upper door and left. Meanwhile, the dove flapped its wings and flew away while the sea bellow it raged.

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

''Chianti.'' the Boss said, puffing away his cigarette smoke. Chianti nodded at him. ''Go, along with Korn, guard the gate.''

''Excuse me, Boss, I didn't mean to be rude, but...''

''Yes?''

''For how long?'' asked Chianti as Korn took a small sip from his wine glass.

''Until we found the other gate. My censor indicated that it's here, in Japan...'' he said as he showed her a large screen with beeping red dot. ''I guess it's in the Beika City.''

Chianti nodded. ''Excuse us. We'll take our leave.''

The Boss took out his cellphone and e-mailed someone. It says: _''Watch over Holmes and the Irregular.''_. After the reply was received (it's an _''OK''_)

''Good.'' he said. He raised the design of the machine in the basement. It looked a lot like a gate, only it's a bit old and dusty. He laughed evily. ''With this, I'll be able to rule the whole world in my hands! When they started rebelling, I'll throw them somewhere! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''. His laugh echoed through the night, as a dove flew away further from their hideout, Gin left with Vodka, Chianti and Korn preparing their rifles, and Vermouth brushing off the dust from the gate-like.

_**To be continued...**_

**.. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ..**

_**A/N:**__ Well, I know this one is short, but I kinda enjoyed it... Is this a cliffhanger? For me, a bit... ^^v Anyway, I'll try to make something longer than this later, OK? Please review and tell me how do you think. This idea just popped out of my head, when I'm in the restroom... Anyway, I decided to make some changes on Chapter 2 and 3, so it might took a while. See you later._


End file.
